


To a certain degree

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Delia sets up a meeting for Valerie to meet the new nurse Lucille for drinks over happy hour. Things get off to a bumpy start, but they work out in the end.





	To a certain degree

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my 2am late night starting at the ceiling because I can't sleep musings.

Valerie slammed her locker shut as she threw on her jacket, slipping her trainers back on after changing out of her scrubs and into a pair of comfortable jeans to walk home in. Her keys jangled in her hand as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, her hand getting caught slightly because she held her phone in her fist with an iron grip. She was zipping up, sighing as she was thankful that another stressful week at the hospital had come to an end. Almost twenty deliveries this week and she was ready to call it quits and collapse on her couch with some pizza and a bottle of wine. She was almost sad when she saw her fellow nurse and friend approach her before she could exit the building.

 

'Hiya,’ Delia smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her feet slightly. She had a smile on her face that told Valerie she was up to something nefarious, and Valerie eyed her warily. 

 

'Alright?’ Valerie said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

'You busy?’ Delia beamed. 

 

Valerie sighed, closing her eyes so Delia couldn't see her roll them to the back of her head. 

 

'What is it?’ Valerie asked through grit teeth, desperately hoping she wasn't about to ask her to stay on a little longer for one thing or another. 

 

'Pats and I are going out to happy hour before we head home for the weekend,’ Delia mused, looking down and inspecting her fingernails demurely, 'the new nurse is coming along with us.’

 

Valerie's heart jumped into her throat.

 

‘New nurse?’ she nearly squeaked, her voice rising several octaves as the image of an adorable browned skinned woman with the charming smile and infectious laugh flashed in her mind. She had only started this week, Valerie recalled, and she didn't even know her name, but she wanted to. 

 

‘That's right,’ Delia said, 'she says she wants to meet you.’

 

'She does?’ Valerie asked incredulously, wondering how the new nurse even knew of her existence. 

 

Delia nodded with a sly smile, looking pleased with herself.

 

'That's right. She thinks you're cute.’

 

Valerie narrowed her eyes, unable to help the smile that spread across her face, 'Naw, mate. You're having me on.’

 

'Honest to God!’ Delia smiled, her posture straightening, ‘She's seen you around the hospital, she's just been too shy to introduce herself.’

 

Valerie sighed, feeling her feet ache under her. She really just wanted to go home and relax, and the offer was enticing but she figured she would need to be in better shape before she went and had drinks with someone like the new nurse. 

 

'I don't know Delia,’ she said with a sigh, 'I’m beat and sure I look a fright after the week I’ve had.’

 

'Oh, come on,’ Delia swatted her hands dismissively, ‘We all look awful, and besides It's one drink. Just come meet her and say hi!’

 

Valerie placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her feet with a defeated sigh. Well, she didn't look or feel as good as she would have liked before meeting the new nurse, but if anything she would at least get a drink out of all this. 

 

'Alright,’ she groaned, and tried not to smile as she watched Delia happily clap her hands and bounce on her feet slightly as she turned and gathered her own things. 

 

* * *

 

The pub was already bustling that evening with others who were there to catch the happy hour deals, and Valerie tried to play it cool as she walked in and spotted the new nurse and Patsy standing around a small table I'm the corner, looking as if they had already gotten drinks for them.

 

Delia waved and Patsy smiled and tilted her drink towards them, all of this going unnoticed by Valerie as she tried to look anywhere but at the woman across from Patsy wondering why the butterflies were fluttering so fierce in her chest when she didn't even know the woman's name. 

 

‘Lucille,’ she and as Valerie approached, and extended her hand. 

 

'Valerie,’ she said, taking her hand firmly in hers, 'pleasure.’ 

 

'Likewise,’ Lucille said, giving Valerie a subtle once over and flashing that smile Valerie had grown to spot from down the long corridors of the hospital over the last week.

 

Valerie let go of her hand and looked away, hoping Lucille didn't notice yet blushing. She caught Patsy and Delia sharing a quick kiss in greeting as Patsy placed a drink in Delia's hand. 

 

'Got you one, too,’ Patsy addressed to Valerie, nodding her head at the drink in front of her, 'Jameson and coke. Hope you don't mind, it was on special.’

 

'Not at all,’ Valerie said, picking up her glass. She brought it to her lips and paused before she could take a sip as Delia raised her glass and caroused the table in a round of 'cheers!’, everyone chiming in and clinking their glasses together. 

 

Valerie nearly downed her drink due to nerves. She watched for a moment as Patsy and Delia leaned close to one another to talk with each other, leaving her and Lucille to share a look and shy smile. 

 

Unable to stand the silence, Valerie tried to work whatever ounce of charm she could muster and ask Lucille about herself. 

 

'So where are you from?’

 

Lucille blinked, 'Sorry?’

 

Noticing the noise, Valerie leaned down slightly to repeat herself in Lucille's ear, 'Where are you from?’ 

 

Lucille smiled and excitedly prattled off about her home in Jamaica, how she missed it but was loving London, how happy she was to work in the hospital, etc. 

 

Valerie smiled as she sipped her drink, her hand in her pocket with her head bent down slightly as Lucille was just a touch shorter than she was. She was rather happy for the crowd and the noise in the pub, as it gave her a perfect excuse to be closer than normal to her. She decided that she would keep the added benefit of being close enough to smell her lovely perfume and how much she enjoyed it all to herself though. 

 

Eventually another round of drinks was ordered and soon the group of women was feeling rather relaxed and jovial. The stress if their work week was beginning to unravel and they each went around unloading on whatever went right or wrong for them that week, sharing jokes and stories about terrible patients or coworkers. 

 

After the third round was ordered and in everyone's hands, Delia was looking rather red and giddy. Valerie figured it was because she was the smallest in the group and the alcohol was hitting her fast. The brunette leaned on the small table with her chin in her hand and batted her eyelashes at Lucille. 

 

'So Lucille,’ she began coyly, and all eyes tired to her, 'what's your type?’ 

 

Valerie felt a hot flush shoot from her chest to the tips of her ears, the hairs on the back of her neck standing in an instant.

 

'My type?’ Lucille asked innocently, 'you mean like for relationships?’ 

 

'Yeah,’ Delia nodded, ignoring the glare from Patsy next to her, 'what kinds people are you into?’ 

 

Valerie huffed at her friends antics. Sure, she certainly wanted to know this information, but Delia was severely lacking in grace and tact at the moment and she was making Valerie look bad! 

 

'Why are you asking?’ Patsy griped, grunting slightly as Delia kicked her under the table. 

 

This all went unnoticed by Lucille who was looking up in thought. 

 

'Well, I suppose I want what everyone else wants, really,’ she said as she began to tick off certain traits, ‘Someone sweet. Has a good sense of humor. Not afraid of commitment. Keeps their promises and things like that.’ 

 

'Yeah, but what specifically? What are your standards?’ Delia asked. 

 

'Oh, standards, let's see,’ Lucille contemplated, bringing her fingers to her chin, ‘I want to be with someone who values education as much as I do.’

 

'That so?’ Valerie asked, genuinely intrigued. 

 

'Yeah,’ Lucille said with a smile, ‘both of my parents were teachers so it's been ingrained in me to keep learning and pass those skills onto others, and, well, I suppose it's important to me that whoever my partner is is as committed to it as I am. Having a degree is important, too, I think.’

 

'Is it?’ Valerie said, feeling her chest tighten. Something about what Lucille was saying didn't sit right with her and she listened very close to her next words. 

 

'Sure,’ Lucille continued, 'I think someone having a degree shows a level of commitment and critical thinking skills that don't necessarily transpire in someone who never pursues one.’

 

'Here here,’ Patsy agreed with a tip of her glass. 

 

Valerie placed the empty glass hard against the table with a loud clink. 

 

'That's a bit classist, don't you think?’ she challenged. 

 

'Oh come now, Valerie,’ Patsy nearly scoffed, ‘just about everyone has the opportunity to get a degree these days so long as they put the effort into it.’

 

'Do they?’ Valerie asked, 'Christ I think it shows more critical thinking skills navigating the barriers and overcoming them to not only get into uni but actually earn a degree on time when the opportunities just aren't so readily available to them, ey Pat's?’ Valerie finished, tapping her fingers impatiently on the wooden table as she eyed Patsy, knowing full well the redheads father played a hand in getting her a spot at her old ivy league alma mater. 

 

Patsy responded by clearing her throat and looking away bashfully as she sipped her drink. 

 

Valerie clenched her jaw, feeling defensive as she thought on what mattered most to her. 

'So a degree then, is it?’ she asked to Lucille,who had noticed the tension and remained silent. Valerie continued, emboldened by the alcohol in her system and her growing anger, 'no matter to you that they put in an honest days work to earn a living and put a roof over your head? Take care of you? Your family?’

 

'I didn't mean to offend…’ Lucille said, her voice quiet and her gaze on the table. 

 

'I know plenty of people with degrees who don't know their arse from their elbow,’ Valerie continued, feeling her cheeks grow hot, 'That's your standard, hmm? Some piece of paper with your name on it telling the world you know how to write a dissertation but what good does it do you if you don't know how to tie your own shoe, huh? 

 

Valerie could see Lucille shrink into herself under her intense gaze and Valerie took a step back, the woman's lilac perfume no longer seeming as enticing as it had been before. 

 

‘Sorry, didn't mean to get carried away...' Valerie said, noticing the looks she was getting from around the table. 

 

Valerie sighed, feeling angry and awkward at the same time, 'Ah, look, it's been a long week for me so I'm going to head out,’ she reached for the wallet and placed a £10 on the table. 

 

'Thanks for the drinks Pat's,’ she said, not meeting her eye, 'hope that covers my share. She youse Monday,’ she finished as she zipped up her coat.

 

She gave a quick nod to Lucille, 'Nice to meet you, Lou,’ and headed out, ignoring Lucille's gaze on her and Delia’s pleading call for her to wait. 

 

Valerie maneuvered her way through the bodies in the crowded pub and made her way out onto the chilly London street. She began walking towards the underground, pulling her collar up around her neck to keep the chill off. She stuck her hands in her pockets and picked up her pace, feeling hot in the cheeks despite the cold weather. 

 

She was growing more angry with each step she took. She felt upset, wronged somehow. Lucille was not what she expected. She had shown herself to be someone who Valerie didn't particularly care for. Someone who she would have dismissed as being shallow and valid and not someone she wouldn't want to associate with. She didn't want to feel this way, thinking that the two of them had had a great start at the beginning of their evening, thinking that despite this Lucille was still the cute new nurse with the charming smile and she had wished she wasn't like some of the pretentious people she knew who only cared about class and labels and who knew whom to advance their social life or their career. It made Valerie want to spit. 

 

The first standard she could think of was her partner having a degree? That was her number one thing? Didn't anyone care about commitment anymore? About integrity?

 

'Val,’ 

 

Valerie stopped in her tracks and turned, slightly surprised to see Lucille hurrying towards her, weaving through the other pedestrians in the street to get to her. 

 

Valerie grumbled slightly, but otherwise remained silent as she let Lucille catch up to her. 

 

'Hey,’ Lucille said tentatively, her hand reaching out for Valerie before she closed her hand into a fist and pulled it back to her side. 

 

'Hey,’ Valerie replied, looking at her shoes. 

 

'Listen,’ Lucille began shyly, 'Im sorry if what I said back there offended you or rubbed you the wrong way…’ 

 

Valerie pursed her lips and shrugged, unable to meet Lucille's eye. 

 

'Just… help me understand. Why is it so offensive to you?’

 

Valerie raised an eyebrow and suppressed a scowl, her gaze finally locking on Lucille's. 

 

'Because you're shutting people out of your romantic circle for reasons that are completely arbitrary,’ she said. 

 

'Arbitrary?’ Lucille repeated, looking confused, ‘Shouldn't I be allowed to have arbitrary standards?’ she argued, her hands finding their way to her hips, 'Shouldn't everyone? People have standards for height or hair color, how they dress or if they're vegan or religious. Those are arbitrary.’

 

'Those aren't standards, those are preferences,’ Valerie said, hands on her hips mimicking Lucille's stance, 'and for the record, standards should not be arbitrary. They should be based on what you think is most important to you, what you're truly looking for in someone to walk along beside you in life. And something like having a uni degree shouldn't be top priority when in this day even that doesn't guarantee a decent standard of life. Someone who learns a skill and uses it to take care of others is more warranted in a romantic partner than simply having a degree I think.’

 

'Like nursing?’ Lucille quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

 

'Precisely,’ Valerie blushed, lowering her hands and stepping back slightly, feeling her defenses lower a bit, ‘Look, I'm a bit jaded, alright? I'll give you that. I know too many people who were basically just handed a spot at some prestigious University when I've known others who would have been better served there but they didn't have the right connections or enough money. I've spent too many conversations with a fake smile plastered on my face having to listen to some spoiled brat go on about their study abroad in Paris or China, when my  _ study abroad _ was a six month stint in fallujah,’ 

 

'What?’

 

Valerie continued, not noticing the changed expression on Lucille's face, ‘...reading my texts books by flashlight in a tent with six other snoring women next to me who hadn't had a shower in as many days.’

 

'You we're in the army?’ Lucille asked. 

 

'What?’ Valerie blinked, coming out of her tirade, 'Oh, yeah… was in the QA for six years,’ she scratched the back of her head nervously, not necessarily liking talking about her time in the army nor did she like to boast about it, 'did three years training to be a nurse and another three out in the field… thought they sent me out early because they needed nurses on the ground. Said I could finish up my training there but they didn't make it easy, thats for sure,’ Valerie finished with a grimace. 

 

'Ah,’ Lucille said, her expression changing. 

 

Valerie blushed, growing even more nervous as she watched Lucille tilt her head and silently regard her. 

 

'What?’ 

 

'Nothing. I just feel like some things just became more clear.’

 

The crowd on the sidewalk grew, brushing past the two with more frequency. Lucille gently grabbed Valerie by the arm and pulled her into a small doorway of a closed shop off if the sidewalk and out if the way of the other pedestrians. 

 

'Is that why?’ Lucille asked, her eyes wide and curious as she looked up at Valerie. 

 

Valerie had to think for a moment what she meant. Their new spot had them pressed against one another and Lucille's hand stayed put around Valerie's arm. She enjoyed the warmth and for some reason didn't think it awkward at all that she was pressed up so close against someone whom she had practically just met. 

 

'Why what?’

 

'Why having a degree isn't the end all be all to you?’ 

 

‘No,’ Valerie looked away with a scoff, 'Its a combination of a lot of things.’

 

'Then tell me,’ Lucille said, squeezing Valerie's arm, her eyes searching Valerie's face, 'help me understand.’ 

 

'Why?’ Valerie was now thoroughly confused. Why did this woman care so much? 

 

'I want to know what matters to you. I want to know what makes Valerie Valerie,’ she smiled. 

 

Valerie sighed and looked away, not knowing if she was angry and annoyed or touched that Lucille wanted to genuinely get to know her. She was suddenly feeling shy, but found Lucille's kind gaze on her encouraging. 

 

‘Look, I didn't have anything growing up, alright? Raised by my mum who barely worked and when she did it was typically pulling pints at my aunt's pub for a bit but it never lasted long. We moved around a lot when she couldn't pay her bills. More than once I'd come home from school with my mates only to find all our belongings in black rubbish bags out front because we had been evicted from wherever we were staying.’ 

 

Valerie shoved her hands in her pockets and looks out onto the people passing by as she spoke, he heart fluttering slightly in her chest noting that Lucille kept her firm grip of n her arm as she relayed her story. 

 

'I just… I became disgusted with my mum, you know? She just couldn't get her act together. Even I knew back then she was cracked. Flitting from boyfriends and jobs and coming to me and my friends for fags and money for God knows what she needed in that moment. It was like she turned 15 and her mind stayed that way, you know? She just never grew up. Couldn't handle being an adult.’

 

Valerie looked Lucille in the eye and didn't see judgement or sorrow like she feared. Instead she saw compassion. 

 

Her gaze was so intense that Valerie had to look away. 

 

'Look, I just didn't grow up with a lot, alright? Not just material things, but I didn't really have family or… any sense of what made up a loving family and I think… I just think that if the universe was so giving to allow me to have a family of my own… something entirely unique that I create with someone else then well… that would be my top priority. Making sure I can do everything I can to make sure they happy and healthy and well looked after and loved.’

 

Valerie clenched her teeth, not only from the cold, but to keep herself from talking further. She feared that if she kept going she wouldn't stop. 

 

'I think that's very commendable, Val,’ Lucille said softly. 

 

Valerie gave a shy smile and nodded, leaning towards Lucille slightly as she spoke softly, ‘I'm sorry I got upset with you in the pub, it's just… Having a degree isn't the end all be all, you know? That shouldn't be all it takes to make someone good enough for you.’

 

'Good enough for me, hmm?’ Lucille mused with a small smile up at Valerie. 

 

'Ah, well, you know,’ Valerie shrugged her shoulders and blushed, looking away with a smile, ‘a good looking girl like you should set her sights a lot higher than where she's got them now.’ 

 

Valerie felt her heart flutter pleasantly as she felt Lucille pull on her arm just a bit tighter. 

 

'So what I think I'm hearing is that I should have higher standards. Not only higher standards,’ Lucille exclaimed, pointing a finger into the air, 'but standards for someone who is dedicated and committed to seeing through their responsibilities and keeping their promises,’ Lucille looked up at Valerie with a smile, seeking validation, 'Have I got that right?’ 

 

Valerie nodded her head from side to side as if indecisive, 'That’d be a good start, yeah.’

 

'Gosh, where on Earth am I supposed to find a woman like that, hmm?’ she asked, and Valerie watched with a smile as Lucille exaggerated looking around, everywhere but at her. When Lucille's eyes finally landed on Valerie's, the smaller woman's broke out into a wide smile that made Valerie knees weak as she said, 'Oh, there you are.’ 

 

'Here I am,’ Valerie said, not able to contain the grin that broke out on her face. 

 

'Val?’

 

'Yes?’ 

 

'Can I buy you a drink?’ 

 

After some protest from Valerie that Lucille didn't need to do a thing, she finally relented under the woman's steadfast persistence and walked with Lucille holding her arm down the busy city street to her next of her favorite pubs with an arcade in the basement. The two women spent the next several hours sharing drinks and laughing and playfully competing with one another over rounds of skeeball and table top tennis while they shared stories about themselves and their youthful hijinks. 

 

Valerie decided to suggest they head home when she caught Lucille yawning more than once as they stood in line waiting for another drink at the bar. Valerie wasn’t upset as it had been a long day for her too, but she made sure to walk Lucille home to make sure she got there safe. The two women took their time as they walked hand in hand in the chilly London evening that didn't seem so cold as they pressed against one another. They continued chatting and sharing jokes and stories and when they reached Lucille's flat the woman surprised Valerie by asking for a kiss and Valerie happily obliged, enjoying the feeling of Lucille's warm fingers on her cold ears as she tenderly held the back of her head. 

 

Lucille left Valerie that evening looking after her longingly with weak knees as she disappeared into the complex of her flat. Valerie turned and walked home that night with a skip in her step thankful that Lucille had run after her and they talked out what had bothered her. She wondered if this could be the start of something meaningful. She pressed her fingers to her lips thinking that above anything else, a kiss like that went above and beyond her standards and she could stand to have a lot more if them if Lucille allowed her to.


End file.
